The present invention relates to a latch assembly and particularly a latch assembly for use in a microwave oven.
In the conventional microwave oven, a microwave energy generating device is provided for delivering microwave energy into a cavity defined by a cabinet having a front opening selectively closed by a door. To assure there is very little leakage of the microwave energy from the cavity during operation of the oven, it is important that the door be properly closed and access to the oven cavity by the user is prevented when the microwave energy generating means is energized. Thus, it is conventional to provide interlocking means for assuring that the cabinet door is in the closed and latched position before the microwave energy generating means may be energized. A number of different interlocking systems have been developed to provide such functioning. Most common is a mechanism wherein a latch secured to the door will engage a switch secured to the oven which switch will permit energization of the microwave energy generating device only when the door is in its closed and latched position. When the door is opened and the latch removed from contact with the switch the microwave energy generating device is deenergized. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,552; 3,777,098; 3,865,097 and 4,101,750.
To aid in the proper functioning of the interlocking system it is important that the door be properly positioned against the face of the oven cavity during operation of the microwave energy generating device and also that the latch will engage the switch to energize the microwave energy generating device properly. In addition, it is desirable to have a latch assembly that operates easily and effectively with a minimum of manipulation and manual force by the user. By this invention there is provided a door latch assembly for microwave ovens which assures that the door is properly positioned, that the latch on the door properly actuates and deactuates the switch that energizes and deenergizes the microwave energy generating device respectively and is easily operable by the user.